


Symphony of the Night

by alishakes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Master/Pet, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alishakes/pseuds/alishakes
Summary: "Rise and shine, Cloud"Of all the situations he could find himself in, of course Cloud would find himself in a vampire's basement. A vampire that he's, unfortunately, very familiar with.contains explicit rape/non-con. read at own discretion.





	Symphony of the Night

Cloud slowly felt himself come to. His vision swam before him, his vision slowly returning through the fog. A white wall spun in front of his eyes, and the motion made him queasy.

How long had he been down there?

Blinking past the haze, he struggled to get his bearings. The room was dark, the only source of light a gap in the door upstairs. Looking around, Cloud noted the sparseness of the room itself. It was clean, unusually so with the distinct stench of bleach seeming to leech from the walls. The dull room was cold against his skin, a small draft teasing up goosebumps. Embarrassed in his nakedness, a small part of Cloud yearned for his dignity.

He distantly noted the throbbing in the back of his head, the dull ache in his shoulders and the leather straps digging into his wrists. He was suspended to a wooden crucifix, feet grazing the floor. It was cold under the pads of his toes, and he flexed his feet trying to make a solid connection.

Fists clenched, Cloud deeply inhaled. His arms flexed and strained against the restraints, trying to pull free. He tensed and jerked against the straps with all his effort. Grating against his skin, the leather chafed as he struggled more and more. He fought in vain, deflating when he realised it was, ultimately, pointless. The varnished wood refused to relent, not even creaking when he tugged.

Where was he?

The last thing he remembered was coming into the house. Cloud had snuck in the back door, trailing snow behind him. He'd pocketed his lockpick and, fingering off his gloves and goggles, he had grabbed his knife from its sheath. He had run his fingertip lightly across the silver blade, the short nail making an almost silent ringing sound. Cloud remembered this much.

Cloud wriggled in his restraints, doing what he could to warm the muscles. Luckily, his eyesight had started to stop spinning. He could see straight, finally.

After breaking in, the events were fuzzy. He remembered the tense silence of a vacant house, he remembered his footsteps sounding like bombs against the floorboards. He remembered a sharp pain. And then nothing. _Fuck_ , Cloud realised with a start, _I got jumped._

His focus snapped back to the cold room all at once. In the shadows Cloud swore he could see something slinking around. Willing his breathing to slow, Cloud scanned the room. It was too quick to make out, a flash of hair- a glint in the eye. Beneath his skin, the pulsepoint in his neck throbbed as his heartbeat skyrocketed. Trepidation flooded every one of Cloud’s cells as the seconds of stillness dragged by. The room stilled, into an unnatural stillness. As if the room had taken in a gasp with him, and held it just as he.

Cloud's eyes whipped to and fro as the last of his haze left him and he was fully attentive. He allowed himself to breathe again, short and ragged things. His own accelerated breathing rang too loud in his ears, betraying fear. 

Once more something seemed to shift, skimming past Cloud's body with a whip of air. His sweat sheen skin picked up the movement, the draught chilling the patch and Cloud shivered with anticipation, feeling like nothing more than an exposed nerve.

From the corner, two cat like eyes cracked open.

“Rise and shine, Cloud.”

A sinister purr filled the darkness. The silky baritone made Cloud’s blood turn cold and dread seep from every pore. He recoiled into himself and his eyes scanned the room in desperation- it can't be him. But the voice elicited such simple fear from Cloud, how could it be anyone other than him?

“Come out and face me, you bastard!” Cloud said, with a small waiver to his voice. A silver curtain seemed to flick carelessly; in an instant it was gone, the only trace being the swell of contempt and barely contained fear in Cloud’s heart.

The animal was here, taunting him. Cloud knew he'd been knocked out, possibly by brute force, and now he was at the mercy of this monster. He'd been chasing the demon for months, the creature teasing him by coming oh so close and then pulling away in the night. It was the beast in the night, an evil only Cloud could purge from the world.

Sephiroth.

It was Sephiroth.

“Don't play with me!" Cloud spat in a burst of unconvincing confidence. "Untie me so I can kick your ass.”

“Oh, pet,” the detached voice gained form as the figure stepped forward into Cloud's field of vision. “You already tried that.”

The dark figure towered over Cloud, silver hair flowing effortlessly down his back, leather jacket pulled tight, mako eyes burning into the restrained man before him. Mako. The mark of the monster.

Sephiroth was a dangerous kind of beauty; handsome features and a solid frame belied unfathomable cruelty. Cloud remembered the first time he came face to face with him, long before he knew what horrors were seen by the very same face and what horrors were created by the very same hands. The hands that were, almost mockingly, carding through Cloud’s hair, as if he were petting a chained dog. An unkept dog, with matted, bloody hair.

The bitter taste in Cloud’s throat reminded him that he had loved Sephiroth, once upon a time. Until Cloud's life had been ripped away, the rug swept from under him; a murderer had lied in his bed and kissed him good morning and Cloud remained oblivious. Or just completely ignorant. And for that, he would never forgive himself.

It was as if Sephiroth could read Cloud's mind because a deadly smirk overcame Sephiroth’s beautiful features.

"Are you remembering the pain I caused you, pet?" Sephiroth taunted. "Give me the pleasure of helping you relive it."

He scraped a clawed nail across Cloud’s chest. It tore through soft skin with ease, creating raised red welts that echoed the motion. Cloud hissed sharply at the pain, at the sick perversion of once tender caresses.

Unable to inch away or curl into himself, Cloud choked back tears while Sephiroth stared at his nail with intent, examining the red stain left on it from Cloud. Locking green eyes with blue, the monster slowly brought the pointed nail to his mouth. A pale tongue darted from between his lips, lapping at the drops of blood he found there. Cloud looked at the display with disgust.

The creature groaned, his eyes flashing, the black slit contracting. Horror befell Cloud as he saw fangs bloodlessly erupt from above his canines; they emerged, millimetre by millimetre. Sephiroth’s eyes glowed, phosphorescent in the low lights. He dragged his tongue along his teeth, circling the sharp points with the very tip.

With an open palm, Sephiroth reached out. Cloud cringed into himself, leather grating on raw skin as the threatening hand came closer and closer.

Mocking tenderness, Sephiroth cradled Cloud's throat, stroking the soft flesh. Sharp nails curled into the nape, while the thumb rubbed gentle patterns atop his adam's apple. Cloud let in a shuddering breath, and Sephiroth grinned as he felt the skin flutter. 

His grin turned sharper, and with a firm grip he pushed on his windpipe, cutting off Cloud’s air supply. His eyes widened in shock as sharp nails painfully dug into alabaster skin. Fear exploded all over Cloud’s face, lips murmuring and wordlessly begging for air. The demon tracked the movement and wickedly grinned, revelling in Cloud’s suffering.

Cloud panicked as his head clogged up, mouth stuttering and eyes searching for some semblance of mercy. He found none in the icy expression on his captor's face. His arms twitched, an ingrained reflex to fight back still not beaten into submission. The tight grip shifted, the muscles in Sephiroth’s arm twitching as it moved to the pressure point. Cloud saw stars, lips blueing, ears muffling. All from oxygen deprivation at the hands of his nightmare.

Sephiroth quickly withdrew his hand and, in the same beat, punched Cloud square in the face. Cloud reeled, his head snapping back, hitting the wooden cross he was attached to. He raked in air, ragged breaths coming short. Blonde spikes found themselves caught on the splintering wood and each breath was a struggle.

Through a haze of pain, he saw Sephiroth disappear from his vision for a second, a swathe of silver hair in his wake. He returned a few moments later, hands clasped behind his back.

Cloud swallowed, head spinning, still gasping for air.

“You son of a bitch.”

Sephiroth smiled, a cold unforgiving smile. His fangs seemed to be even more threatening now than before, a glint in the dark. Hoarse voice and a defiant look in his eye, Cloud still looked the same as ever.

“Darkness is eternal, you know.” Sephiroth began, deep tones cutting the silence. "It cannot be created, nor destroyed, nor be disposed of."

“Good to know, you edgy motherfucker.” Cloud sneered with blood stained teeth.

With impossible speed, the vampire was on him, gripping his face. Nose to nose, the creature regarded him like a specimen under scrutiny. His other hand delicately traced the finger shaped bruises setting in on Cloud's throat.

"What I'm saying is, Cloud, that you and I are never going to be rid of our darkness."

Sephiroth twisted his head a fraction and dove down, nose pressed against the skin of his neck. Cold sweat stuck to it, salty and sheen. Sephiroth parted his lips and softly pressed them against the soft supple skin he had previously abused. It was an impossibly chaste kiss, just above the pulsepoint. He raised his mouth slightly, all the while cradling Cloud's chin with one hand and tilting it to one side. Sephiroth's lips stuttered over the sight in a baseless attempt to savour the fear rolling out of Cloud's skin, the scent of the fear.

With a growl, the beast's fangs sunk into flesh. Shock overtook Cloud as he tried to pull away, attempts made fruitless by the restraints. A disgusting, inhumane suckling sound was muted by the seal of Sephiroth's lips, cold next to the warm blood. The vampire's venom stung with a beautiful kind of pain. From behind the fangs came a hot tongue, lapping at the wound. It left a warm, sticky patch on Cloud's neck, a red wine stain on a tablecloth. Sephiroth drew back, Cloud's blood smeared across his mouth and a glazed look in his eyes. Sephiroth moaned as he did so, a low and gluttonous sound almost to himself. It was the groan of the addict getting his fix. Vices sated, at least for now, half hooded green eyes inspected the body before him, the harsh angles and limbs.

A wave of terror washed over the blonde; a thrilling rush washed over the vampire.

Sephiroth lazily ran his eyes over Cloud’s trembling form. “I have something for you, pet.” he purred, the blood still running from stained teeth.

From a holster hidden beneath leather pants, Sephiroth tugged free a wicked looking dagger. The demon’s pointed nails curled around the hilt, the point directed towards Cloud. With his right hand he held the base, and with the left he lazily caressed the blade.

“This is yours, if I recall correctly.”

He was not mistaken, Cloud’s eyes had narrowed possessively whilst Sephiroth’s eyed danced gleefully. Or, as gleefully as the usually impassive man would allow.

"Since you have it, do me a favour and impale yourself on it," Cloud bit out in a wave of spite.

Pretending not to hear Cloud, Sephiroth continued:

“This is a very nasty blade you have here, Cloud.” After a beat, he flicked up his eyes to meet Cloud’s, which widened in terror. “What were you going to do with this, pet?”

Sephiroth spun the blade with deft fingers, a full rotation returning the point to facing Cloud. The tip lightly dragged across Cloud’s torso. His abs twitched under the contact. A cold pleasure shook Cloud as the point dusted his left nipple, to which Sephiroth chuckled.

“You really are a pretty little whore, aren't you?”

He lowered his face level to Cloud's chest, bringing the blade just below his sternum. Cloud flushed red as hot breath met his pecs, as a gentle kiss was pressed to the dusty rose of his nipples.

“I really will enjoy ruining you.”

A white hot pain spread from Cloud’s sternum. Cloud howled in pain, teeth clenched and hissing. The pain was met with an inexplicable sense of betrayal. It was a cruel irony, to be stabbed by the very man he was supposed to kill with the very blade he was supposed to use.

The blade was withdrawn and instantly probing fingers met the wound. Cloud wanted to double over but the restrictions denied him the simple pleasure. Met with unabashed horror, the monster licked each blood saturated digit clean. He was unapologetically crying now as the pain grew in intensity, but unable to even beg for mercy. The tears ran from his eyes like a faucet, his body shuddering from crying.

Sephiroth stalked around the suspended body, watching each movement like a hunter. Cloud shook with fear, each convulsion more painful than the last. He was absolutely disgusted, feeling the warm blood ooze from the wound.

With naught but saliva and remnants of blood, Sephiroth's wandering hands crept towards Cloud's ass. Abandoning propriety, Sephiroth roughly shoved two fingers inside. Cloud screamed. His thighs shook as he tried to get away, away.

A wicked shadow appeared on Sephiroth's face as he withdrew. Cloud shuddered, fresh tears falling. He flinched as he felt fingertips around the already healing wound. Wrenching it back open, Sephiroth slicked up his index and plundered Cloud again. 

Cloud fell into his own mind, became nothing more than the push and stretch inside of him, the blood against his walls, the tacky feel all around his ass.

"You want more, pet?" Sephiroth whispered, impossibly close. Cloud felt that Sephiroth was under his skin, grating against it.

A cold, blunt thing met his hole, and Cloud seized up. Clutching his hip, he forced the metal in with little resistance, eliciting a growl from deep within Sephiroth’s chest. His hole stretched, a slight burning sensation heightening the feeling.

“You do this yourself, don't you?” Sephiroth muttered, turning his head to catch his mouth on the shell of Cloud’s ear. This close, Sephiroth could hear the blonde’s heartbeat. “Dirty slut.”

With a whimper, Cloud turned away, face flushing as the pace of the hilt shallowly fucking him increased. The blood had dried by now, leaving an unpleasant sticky feeling. He whimpered almost silently, his mind going blank; he absentmindedly noticed the wound already stitching itself up again, but still leaking blood a fair amount. Cloud began to lose focus, congealed blood, pain and the presence behind him ignored.

Sephiroth cruelly snapped him back to reality, curling the possessive hand around Cloud’s hip tighter and leaning into his neck. Fangs tugged lightly on his ear piercing; Sephiroth toyed the stud in his mouth.

Sephiroth snaked one arm around Cloud’s front, smearing his whole hand against the bloodstained midriff. His hand then trailed further down, and with deft fingers he gripped Cloud’s cock. Cloud choked on his own spit, the feeling of his own warm blood sticky against his tender flesh. Slowly, Sephiroth began moving slowly, his blood slick palm pumping at a steady speed. Cloud, frozen by sensation was suspended, helpless.

“You know what to say, Cloud.” He purred, dulcet tones echoing in the cold room.

With a half hard cock, and shame etched into his features, Strife bit back: “Go to hell.”

Sephiroth's grip on the blade tightened, and with a twist Cloud cried out as it met his prostate. A wave of sensation washed over him, again and again. Cloud was rocked by the stretch of his ass and the feeling of Sephiroth tugging his cock- trapped between sensations.

“It's a shame, you know,” Sephiroth said, unfazed, almost bored. “That you heal so quickly.”

It was true, the wound had already almost stitched itself back together. The blood around it was still damp though, tepid. Sephiroth rammed the hilt into Cloud’s prostate once more, shocking him forward into pulling on the restraints. He gasped audibly, eyes snapping open to the overwhelming burn on his wrists.

All of a sudden, the solid cold was removed and in slammed Sephiroth’s dick. Cloud's hips bucked against the disrupted rhythm as he was breached. Head thrown back in shock, mouth in a perfect “o” shape with breathless gasps. Sephiroth began fucking Cloud, roughly slamming in and out, snapping his hips in an animalistic rhythm.

(Cloud pretended to hate it.)

He squirmed, crying out with each deep thrust of the thick dick moving inside of him. Cloud was being penetrated, debauched with each motion. His ass met every movement, fucking himself on Sephiroth’s dick. With every thrust, he was being wrecked, overcome with barely concealed pleasure.

At the base of his spine Cloud felt that pressure building with anticipation. His ass clenched around Sephiroth, eliciting a groan from the taller beast.

A trail wormed its way up his abdomen, Sephiroth’s hand briefly pausing to caress the newly repaired flesh. Cloud’s head fell back into Sephiroth’s shoulder, his back creating a beautiful arch. The reignition of pain sparked pleasure, and Cloud was coming all over the floor, thick, white stripes staining the basement. The ache in his stomach, the ache in his ass all faded to nothing as he jolted, hips gyrating in staggered movements as his asshole fluttered around Sephiroth’s length.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth caressed Cloud's jaw and felt the ghost of jagged breaths on his hand.

Cloud tried to shy away, but Sephiroth held him ever closer. Overstimulated, fresh tears began to fall. Muttered praise spilled from Sephiroth's lips, from behind those grotesque fangs, telling Cloud what a pretty pet he is, how good he looked on his master's dick, how good his ass feels.

The clanking of chains persisted, a duet with the sound of skin against skin, a trio with the laboured breathing filling the small space. From their perch on Cloud's hips, one of Sephiroth's cold hands worked it's way up to Cloud’s neck. He loosely gripped the abused skin, pulling Cloud ever closer.

“You're going to be-” Sephiroth hissed through forceful thrusts, “My new favourite fuck toy.”

Cloud released a wrecked groan, fresh tears stinging his eyes from feeling too much, too much at once. Sephiroth dug his nails into the supple flesh, and in the same breath moved his hand to Cloud’s hair. With a fist full of the blonde’s soft locks, he pulled Cloud's head back and forcefully bit into his neck. The venom entered his bloodstream, and Cloud screamed, trying to ignore how much Sephiroth's dick spasmed in delight to his response. Pulling back, Sephiroth released a guttural groan, finishing in Cloud's ass. His rim twitched as Sephiroth exited, cum leaking down his thigh.

With one final motion, Sephiroth licked a possessive stripe up the back of Cloud’s neck, tasting the salty sweat. Sephiroth pulled back to admire the claim he'd made, what he'd made claim to.

“You're mine now, Strife.”

Cloud shuddered at the purring voice as he became numb once more. He looked up at the retreating form of his… sire? He probably should have been more scared than he was, as he slipped into oblivion, becoming the thing he hated most.

**Author's Note:**

> look,,,,,,, i stand by my choices here. sephiroth can get it, y'know.


End file.
